


Boop!

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Platonic or romantic), Cold, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, requested based on art, sick yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: Yuri insists he isn't sick. Otabek doesn't believe him. How will Yuri react?





	Boop!

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as either a Yuri x Otabek couple pairing or a friendship pairing, I think. I tried to keep it both.
> 
> Based on a comic called "Boop!" by alexadoodle on tumblr. (I don't know how to link to it! I'm sorry! >.<)

Yuri’s eyes flutter open to find Otabek’s face close to his own and a hand on his forehead.

“Beka?” Yuri croaks, voice weak from having just woken up. Otabek meets his eyes but keeps his hand in place, turning it over and moving it to another spot on his face. “What’re you doing?”

“Good morning to you too,” Otabek says, voice deep but tone light. “You feel fairly warm, so I was checking for a fever.”

“Of course I feel warm; we’re sharing a bed and blanket,” Yuri thinks, but keeps the thought to himself. What he actually says is, “I don’t have a fever. I feel fine.” To prove it, he sits up in bed and Otabek pulls his hand away.

His face is stoic as ever, but Yuri can tell he’s thinking hard (as he usually is). There’s a tinge of concern to his expression, and also visible trepidation around what to say. The latter infuriates Yuri and he snaps. “What?”

“I think we should check with a thermometer, just to be safe,” Otabek suggests, and that does it.

Yuri throws the covers off and angrily swings his legs over the edge of the bed. “I told you I’m fine! Dammit, Beka!” He storms off to the livingroom and plops himself down onto the couch with a frustrated huff.

It’s a day off from training today, so Yuri doesn’t have to worry about rushing out the door anytime soon. He’s grateful; it means he doesn’t have to change out of the cozy pajama pants and hoodie he’s currently wearing. It’s that kind of a day. Yuri brings his knees up to his chest, savouring every last bit of warmth.

He would know if he had a fever. When you do, you feel really hot, right? Well Yuri can’t stop shivering so obviously he doesn’t have a fever. If he did, he’d want to remove his sweater, not want to put another one on over top. God, he’s so irritated at Beka his head is even throbbing.

It’s all Otabek’s fault. Stupid Otabek. Yuri doesn’t get sick often, but he knows when he _does_ come down with something and he knows how to deal with it. He doesn’t need other people fussing over him, especially not Otabek.

Yuri stays like that for awhile, simply sitting curled up on the couch with a frown on his face as he thinks back to their disagreement. Otabek has no right to insist he take Yuri’s temperature. Didn’t he realize he was crossing a line? Like, if Yuri _was_ sickーwhich he isn'tーhe could damn well check his temperature himself. He may only be 16, but he’s still independent. He’s made it this far in life on his own, and skated and got better on his own. Sure, he’s had coaches and teachers that helped him along the way, but Yuri was the one who put in the hard work and improved. He’s used to fighting on his own. This is no exception.

He’s caught off guard by a sudden sneeze and he buries his nose into his knees. Okay, maybe he is a bit unwell, he reluctantly admits to himself, but he still doesn’t need anyone worrying about him, least of all Otabek. Yuri can take care of himself, even if he is shivering despite the layers he has on. Even if he does feels a bit congested and tired and has a headache.

A couple of tears slowly make their way down his face and Yuri doesn’t stop them. Otabek isn’t here right now, so what does it matter if he cries? What kind of a friend is he, anyway? Not even bothering to check up on him…

He’s so caught up in his misery that he barely hears Otabek approaching the couch. He’s kneeling on the floor and inching ever closer towards the smaller skater. Yuri finally notices him and is just about to angrily tell him off whenー

_Boop!_

Otabek lightly taps him on the tip of his nose with his pointer finger.

The touch is delicate and playful and it catches Yuri completely by surprise. He certainly wasn’t expecting that. It’s not something Otabek would usually do. In fact, it’s something he could more see Victor and Yuuri doing. Against his irritation, he lets slip a small smile at the thought. Upon seeing Otabek’s own smile, he feels it grow and soon any traces of anger are gone entirely.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri is the first to apologize. “I was a jerk. I know you were only trying to help. I’m just…not used to relying on other people. I’m more used to fighting alone,” he admits a bit shyly while looking away.

“You’re not alone anymore. You have me,” Otabek reassures him and Yuri’s smile returns in full. “And you have a fever, as much as I know you’d like to try and deny it. I can see the flush in your cheeks from the other side of the room, Yura.”

His cheeks flush even darker, if that’s even possible. He’s not sure if it’s at the use of the nickname or the embarrassment of being found out. Perhaps both.

“Let me take your temperature. Please.”

“I can take my own damn temperature,” Yuri insists. Upon seeing Otabek’s rather heartbroken expression, he immediately feels guilty. “But you can take care of the rest. Like, making soup and tea and stuff,” he quickly adds, trailing off with the blush that has yet to fade.

As Otabek walks away to get the thermometer, Yuri can see he’s smiling. Yuri would never admit it to anyone, but he is too

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, lemme know! ;)


End file.
